Jamás Abandoné
by Leticia Paixao
Summary: Depois de dois anos Ziva eé perturbada pelos fantasmas do passado e em uma atitude desesperada ela se afundanas lembranças. E mesmo não estando em um deserto seu parceiro se entrega a uma missão para salva-la mais uma vez.-Musica de Laura Pausini
1. Chapter 1

Já estava escurecendo quando finalmente chagamos ao prédio que McGee rastreou, não era bem localizado como imaginei, talvez esse fosse o preso por fugir, ficar em qualquer lugar, com qualquer um, nunca saber o que fazer no dia seguinte a não ser correr e correr ate onde conseguir, sem nunca se estabilizar, nunca podendo confiar em ninguém.

Não que nossas vidas fossem tão diferentes, trabalhar em nosso ramo tem um preço que às vezes parece ser alto demais, porém temos um propósito, algo que nos faz continuar, e os que fogem não podem fazer nada senão esconder a vergonha. Talvez o preço não seja tão alto assim podendo estar do lado que estamos.

-Ziva e McGee pela frente. –Gibbs disse assim que saímos do carro nada abalado com a direção de Ziva, queria eu me acostuma a isso. –Dinozzo você vem comigo.

Tomamos nossas direções apostos para qualquer ataque, segui meu chefe para a porta dos fundos, havia duas escadas que levavam ao ultimo andar, divididos não tinha como ele escapa. Ele, nosso fugitivo que violentou não só sua esposa marinheira, como mais outras três mulheres. Não tinha sido um caso tão difícil, ele não é muito discreto, porém tinha sido longo, longo demais para alguns em particular.

-Gibbs nos o achamos! –Ouvimos Ziva gritar, ele tinha ido pela frente.

Meu chefe e eu começamos a correr, tínhamos sido descobertos. Ainda faltavam alguns lances de escada para chegar ao local, mesmo que fugisse dela e McGee nós o pegaríamos. Continuamos a correr ate que ouvimos um barulho de tiro.

-Ziva? –Gibbs gritou, olhei para ele e vi seu sinal. Aumentamos os passos e apostos a qualquer coisa seguimos ao encontro deles, o som do tiro ainda ecoava em meus ouvidos e apesar de está agindo minha mente não conseguia fazer outra coisa a não ser me lançar imagens de um deles feridos, ou pior. Meu coração acelerou mais ainda o ritmo a pensa nisso.

-Gibbs ele esta fugindo pela cobertura! –Ziva gritou, já estávamos pertos.

-Você não vai lá sozinha!- Gibbs disse, encontramos McGee no chão segurando o sobretudo de Ziva em sua perna. Ajoelhei-me ao sei lado vendo o ferimento que parecia ser de raspão. –Isso é uma ordem David!

Ziva não ouviu, ou melhor, ignorou completamente e subiu as escadas atrás do suspeito. Gibbs olhou para mim e entendi sua ordem, mesmo querendo ir atrás dela o deixei ir e continuei pressionando o ferimento.

-Isso não vai ser bom para você Tim, detido por uma bala de raspão? –Falei sorrindo apesar de não achar nada engraçado, mas senti a tensão dele ao ver Ziva subindo sem proteção.

-Não foi à bala, perdi o equilíbrio e bate com a cabeça, Ziva me forçou a fica sentado. –Suas palavras não pareciam ser dirigidas para mim.

-Ziva pare! –Ouvimos Gibbs gritar, Tim me olhou e eu pude ver o medo em seus olhos.

-Vá eu vou sobreviver. –Estiei por segundo mais o deixei cuidar de seu ferimento, ele ia sobreviver, mais eu precisava ter certeza enquanto Ziva.

Subi as escadas e cheguei à cobertura, já estava escuro se não fosse pela iluminação da rua que ajudava a distinguir as formas a minha frente, formas essas que me deixaram sem ação. Ziva estava bem, o que me encheu de alivio, mas que logo se foi. Sua roupa estava coberta de sangue, porém não conseguir ver qualquer ferimento. Mas não tinha isso que me deixou sem movimento. E sim o que ela estava fazendo.

Ela não segurava sua arma, esta estava distante como se tivesse sido jogava para longe, porém em sua mão estava sua faca que sempre ela leva consigo. O objeto não possuía mais o brilho que dava o ar de ameaçador, sua lamina estava coberta de sangue assim como a mão de quem a manuseia com tanta velocidade que se não tivesse vendo jamais imaginaria que uma faca pode fazer tanto.

Porém mesmo vendo não consigo aceitar as imagens em minha frente. Minha parceira além de coberta de sangue e segurando uma faca atacava seguidamente o suspeito já no chão deitado onde ao seu redor formava uma poça de sangue. Não cheguei mais perto, mas na distancia que estou consigo visualiza que ele não se mexe, esta morto, Ziva não parecia ver isso porque continuou o atingindo com golpes sem parar.

-Ziva. –Gibbs disse se ajoelhando ao seu lado, ele não tentou tomar a faca de sua mão, não seria uma boa idéia. Porém Ziva pareceu não ouvi continuando com seus movimentos, Gibbs a chamou mais uma vez, desta vez ela diminuiu o ritmo. –Ziver, você esta bem, eu estou aqui, ele não vai mais te machucar.

A principio não entendi o motivo dessas palavras, me aproximei e vi que ela sussurrava palavras, ou melhor, uma palavra, um nome.

-Saleem. –A ouvi sussurra então finalmente entendi.

-Acabou Zi, você esta em casa agora. –Ela paraceu ouvi Gibbs e o olhou nos olhos, por um momento vi a expressão de surpresa no rosto dela que se virou para ver o corpo na sua frente. –Solte a faca Ziva.

Ela obedeceu, a faca caiu no chão quase fazendo barulho nenhum, Gibbs a levantou e fez o mesmo com ela que não tirava os olhos do morto.

-Eu fiz... –Suas palavras não eram mais um sussurro, mas não tinham sentidos, Ziva não conseguiu disser qualquer outra coisa e seu rosto eu percebi que estava assustada.

-Tony o que... –Me virei e vi McGee pulando s degraus finais e olhando perplexo com cena a sua frente.

-Dessa Tim, já chamei a ambulância. Tony o ajude. –Lutando para tirar os olhos de minha parceira ajudei Tim a descer, quando chegamos do lado de fora à ambulância já nos esperava e eu o deixei ser atendido sem dar qualquer explicação do acontecido.

Voltei meu olhar novamente para Ziva, mas não a conseguir encontrar.

-Senhor a mais alguém ferido? –Um dos enfermeiros me perguntou, já ia disser que sim quando outra voz surgiu.

-Não, só meu agente. –Olhei para Gibbs, mas não protestei, o enfermeiro saiu e ele falou baixo para mim. –Ziva não esta ferida, ela não precisa deles com ela, precisa de nós.

-Onde ela esta? –Perguntei concordando com ele, ele olhou para seu carro me dando as chaves e saiu para ver Tim.

Andei ate seu carro que estava destravado, vi sua sombra no bando de trás e abri a porta. Ziva apenas olhou para mim e voltou seu olhar para frente, suas mãos estavam unidas, seu cabelo caia cobrindo seu rosto e apesar do sangue em sua roupa e em corpo não pude deixar de sorri, ainda estava linda.

-Você tem muita coragem. –Disse entrando, sentando ao seu lado e fechando a porta. Ela não me olhou e por um momento achei que não teria resposta.

-Para matar? –Suas palavras não soaram ameaçadoras nem provocativas, pareciam calmas.

-Para desobedecer Gibbs! Serio Ziva ele te deu uma ordem direta, com certeza o tapa também será. –Falei tentando parecer animado, vi um sorriso no canto do seu rosto, não era verdadeiro nem espontâneo, mas era um sorriso.

-Ele vai me matar. –Ela falou colocando seu cabelo atrás da olheira, pude então ver seu rosto, já não parecia tão assustada, apenas confusa.

-Não, não vai. –Falei deixando que minha mão segurasse a sua. –Ele está preocupado e eu também.

-Eu não quis, eu não sei...Eu achei que tinha mudado. –Ziva disse sem saber ao certo o que me disser, apertei sua mão com mais força.

-Você mudou Zi, sabemos que não quis fazer aquilo.

-Como pode saber?

-Eu ouvi. –Respondi e ela abaixou a cabeça.

-Zi... –Minhas palavras foram cortadas pelo celular. –Dinozzo.

-Como ela está? –Gibbs me perguntou assim que atendi.

-Melhor. –Falei não querendo me arrisca em um bem.

-Tim está bem, vamos voltar ao artesanal, leve Ziva para casa, fique com ela até eu poder ir.

-Certo chefe. –Disse antes que ele desligasse, Ziva olhou para mim com um olhar curioso. –Gibbs me mandou te levar para casa.

Achei que ia protesta, disser que ia encerra o caso com a gente e sabia andar ate sua casa. Mas para minha surpresa ela apenas assistiu se encostando-se ao banco. Tomei meu lugar na frente dando a partida, mas antes de seguir o caminho ate a casa dela a olhei pelo retrovisor, ainda parecia a mesma de antes Ziva, roupas de sangue, sem medo de entrar em ação e ao mesmo tempo era a Ziva de hoje, mas calma e concentrada, porem um coisa não se encaixava em nenhuma delas, um olhar perdido.

Desviei os olhos e virei às chaves. Não aquele olhar nunca a pertenceu, e nem deve pertencer.

Gibbs tem razão, ela precisa de nós, mas tinha que demora tanto para isso?

A olhei mais uma vez e vi então que nem ela esperava chegar a esse ponto, talvez ela tenha razão, realmente tenha superado, mas não se pode apagar um passado muito menos as memórias. Assim como se não pode apagar certos hábitos.

-Ziva. –A chamei e ela reagiu a minha voz virando-se para me olhar. –Te busquei uma vez, vou te busca de novo não se preocupe.

Ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu mais uma vez, só que ao contrario de antes havia verdade em seu gesto.

**Sigo estando aquí**

_Continuo estando aqui_

**De nuevo un escenario y de nuevo yo**

_De novo um palco e de novo eu_

**Sigo estando aquí**

_Contínuo estando aqui_

**Porque ahora tu camino va en mi dirección**

_Porque agora seu caminho vai em minha direção_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dois

**Sigo estando aquí**

_Contínuo estando aqui_

**Porque ahora tu camino va en mi dirección**

_Porque agora seu caminho vai a minha direção_

**En mi maleta sólo queda ausencia**

_Em minha mala só há apenas ausência_

**Tu poesía me pidió volver**

_Sua poesia me pediu de volta_

É incrível como as palavras tem poderes, como elas podem inverter uma situação que parecia já ser decidida, ou como podem piorar algo. De qualquer modo as palavras são capazes de tudo, só precisam ser ditas e repetidas nas horas certas. E é ai que esta tudo o problema, saber quando é o momento e não proferir coisas certas cedo ou tarde demais, pois quando isso acontece o certo nem chega a ser duvidoso, vai diretamente para o errado e nem sempre à volta. Mas neste momento o que me perturba é a falta de palavras, que pode ser tão perigoso quanto o excesso dela.

Ainda dirijo para a casa de Ziva, o maldito transito não estava ajudando em nada para diminuir o percurso, o que só piora a situação. Nada foi dito dês de minhas ultimas palavras e seu sorriso, o que já faz provavelmente uns vinte minutos.

Particularmente o silencio nesses casos não me incomoda, mas sim o que ele pode causar em minha parceira: Pensamentos, e eu aposto que eles não são nada agradáveis. Ou pelo menos imagino afinal seu olhar continua perdido, distante e bem longe daqui, e como imagino na Somália.

O que mais me deixa angustiado não é o silencio ou os pensamentos alheios, e sim não saber quais eles são. Sei que não são bons, não tem como serem, três messes é muito para quem não tem a liberdade e para quem um dia me disse: Estou pronta para morrer.

É claro que ela não pensa mais assim, não depois de ter chegado tão longe e com tanta gente ao seu redor. Porém existe mais do que isso, lembranças não morrem, podem ser esquecidas, mas continuam dentro de si e dependendo que contenham nos machucam mais ainda quem já esta machucada.

-Estamos chegando. –Comentei em uma tentativa falha de afastar meus pensamentos e os dela.

-Já teríamos chegado se eu estivesse no volante. –Ela disse para minha surpresa alimentando a conversa, talvez também queira afastar pensamentos, o que é bom.

-Teríamos chegado ao hospital com você dirigindo. –Falei sorrindo, ela tentou sorri mais não continuou com a provocação. –Podíamos pedir uma pizza.

-Gibbs lhe mandou ficar de olho em mim? –Ela perguntou sem qualquer raiva, pelo contrario havia certa tristeza.

-Disse para ficar com você até ele sair do artesanal, mesmo que não dissesse era o meu plano. –Expliquei entrando na sua rua.

-É aceitável. –Ela disse suspirando, estacionei o carro mais antes de sair me virei para vê-la.

-O que você quer disser como aceitável? –Perguntei preocupado, Ziva David não aceita nada sem perde uma boa discussão.

-Você viu Tony, viu o que posso fazer aquilo não é nem o começo do que sei. Gibbs está certo em te coloca de olho em mim. –Ziva explicou saindo do carro sem me dar qualquer chance de contradizer.

Sai atrás dela que já andava em direção do prédio.

-Hei espere. –A chamei e segurei seu braço, Ziva virou-se rapidamente e me encarou. –Gibbs não esta com medo de você, e sim por você. Todos nos estamos, Ziva não estou aqui para te impedir de matar alguém, estou aqui para te proteger.

-Eu matei alguém Tony! Não que isso seja novidade, mas eu matei, a facadas, tudo bem era um criminoso, mas não estava em minhas mãos agir daquela forma, não é mais meu trabalho!

-Você tem razão não devia ter feito aquilo. –Disse vendo seu olhar de surpresa, não podia negar que ela tinha razão. –Mas está feito, mas sei que teve motivos e quando quiser eu vou ouvir, mas enquanto isso eu realmente quero uma pizza.

Ziva me olhou e sorriu com minhas últimas palavras.

-Vamos entrar e você pede. –Ela disse andando para dentro de seu apartamento, eu apenas a seguir lhe deixando ir na frente. Durante o curto caminho pedi a pizza e sugerir um filme e ela concordou. Com certeza não era nisso que Gibbs pensava enquanto me mandou cuidar dela.

-Eu vou tomar um banho. –Ziva disse olhando para sua roupa, percebendo em fim o sangue que lhe cobria. Em seus olhos vi por um breve momento um lampejo de raiva seguido de tristeza que ela tentou cobrir com sua velha mascara Mossad.

-O que você me disse quando eu quis saber o que aconteceu na Somália? –Perguntei a pegando de surpresa.

-Tony o que...

-Apenas responda. –Disse a cortando, Ziva me olhou pensativa e respondeu cedendo ao meu pedido, com certeza curiosa para saber o que eu queria com isso.

-Eu disse que o que Saleem tinha feito tinha sido horrível, mas ficar relembrando era pior e que deveria apenas seguir em frente. –Ela respondeu tentando lembrar as palavras, depois me olhou procurando entender porque a tinha mandando repetir palavras ditas há muito tempo.

-Você esta agindo como o Gibbs. –Ela disse em tom de provocação, mas ambos sabemos que ela entendeu o que quis disser. Memórias podem não ser apagadas, mas nós escolhemos se as deixamos como memórias ou fazemos delas lembranças constantes.

-É a convivência. –Falei me deixando levar na brincadeira. –E você sabe o que vem depois das palavras do Gibbs?

Perguntei indo devagar em sua direção, ela me olhou e não se mexeu.

-Você não faria isso. –Ela disse e eu sorri levantando minha mão. –Eu disse que você parecia com o Gibbs não que era o Gibbs.

-Então o que você sugere que eu faça? –Perguntei dando meu ultimo passo a frente, Ziva não se afastou e por um breve momento em nossa brincadeira percebi que ela já não se lembrava do acontecido, mas foi apena um breve momento já que sua próxima ação demonstrou que ainda era cedo demais.

-Que me deixe fazer isso. –Ela disse e antes que eu pudesse pergunta o que ela queria disser senti seus braços entrelaçarem meu corpo e sua cabeça apoiar em meu ombro.

-Obrigado. –Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido me soltando, mas a puxei de volta em reação a seu toque que ate então tinha me deixado em ação. Apertei seu corpo contra o meu sentindo a batida do seu coração com o meu, batida que sonhei em ouvi quando a perdi e que agora esta aqui comigo provando que sua precedência ainda está onde é seu lugar. No NCIS e ao meu lado.

-Você está parecendo a Abby. –Disse e a ouvi ri de leve.

-É a convivência. –Ela respondeu nos separando. –Melhor me limpar a pizza já deve esta chegando.

-Parece que já chegou. –Disse assim que ouvi a companhia tocar. –Vá eu te espero.

-Tony Dinozzo? –O entregador perguntou e eu fiz que sim pegando a carteira.

-Tony deixe que eu pago! –Ziva gritou do banheiro.

-Já paguei! –Respondi pagando e fechando a porta. Nem mesmo durante um banho ela descansa, pensei.

Voltei para a sala e parei por um momento olhando para duas fotos em portas retrato. Uma é de Ziva criança, ou assim penso olhando para a menina com o mesmo olhar que minha ninja, junto com um garoto um pouco mais que ela e uma menina menor que possui a mesma fisionomia. Tali e Ari, concluir lembrando-me de quando ela me falou de sua irmã, uma das poucas coisas que sei sobre seu passado.

Peguei a outra foto que sem duvida é mais recente, não faz nem um ano que foi tirada, sei disso, pois estou nela, toda a equipe está. Passado e presente diferentes juntos em uma pessoa só, em Ziva David.

Ouvi a porta do banheiro ser aberta e devolvi o porta retrato ao seu lugar indo para a cozinha arruma nosso jantar, ou pelo menos era a intenção quando um estrondo impediu de realiza a tarefa, um estrondo que havia ouvido em menos de um dia.

-Ziva! –Gritei indo em direção a seu quarto, minha respiração parou quando a encontrei deitada no chão, enrolada com a toalha e com pedaços de vidro ao seu redor.

-Tony se esconde! –Ela gritou e quase suspirei de alivio ao ver que estava bem, mas reagi a suas palavras e me coloquei atrás da parede. Antes que pudesse chamá-la Ziva já estava ao meu lado e com sua arma na mão.

-Você esta bem? –Perguntei ouvindo sua respiração apresada.

-Acabei de quase levar um tiro, minha janela do quarto esta quebrada e estou com fome, mas sim estou bem. –Ela respondeu sarcasticamente, mas percebi o nervosismo em sua voz. Não respondi, esperei qualquer outra ação suspeita mais não havia nada alem do silencio.

-Fique aqui. –Disse sacando minha arma e indo em direção ao quarto de Ziva, a janela realmente estava quebrada, mas alem de mim e minha parceira não havia ninguém no apartamento.

-Atiraram pelo lado de fora. –Ziva disse bem atrás de mim.

-Eu lhe disse para ficar lá.

-E eu não obedeci, o que tem de surpresa nisso? –Ela me respondeu e eu a olhei seriamente.

-Tentaram te matar Ziva.

-Outra afirmação nada surpreendente, vou ligar para o Gibbs. –Ela disse se afastando e só então reparei que a única coisa que cobria seu corpo era uma toalha. –Pare de olhar.

Desviei minha atenção nela e sai do quarto olhando para a escuridão do lado de fora, seja lá quem fez isso não vai arrisca uma segunda vez.

-Ele mandou esperar. Vou pegar minhas coisas, pelo visto não vou poder passar a noite aqui. –Ela falou com a voz cansada.

-Pense pelo lado bom.

-Que lado bom? –Ziva questionou.

-Ainda temos a pizza. –E a mim.

Ziva me olhou com o olhar que sem duvidas aprendeu com Gibbs.

-Sirva para a gente. –Ela disse me surpreendendo com as próximas palavras. –Mas sabe de uma coisa? Realmente tem um lado bom, estou olhando para o meu.


	3. Chapter 3

Se o medo é capaz de fazer alguém recuar ou seguir em frente por conta das conseqüências, ele também é capaz de realizar as melhores e piores decisões ao mesmo tempo, quando este medo é retido dentro de nós.

-Precisamos lhe colocar em um local seguro Ziver – Gibbs disse usando o apelido que apenas ele era dito quando havia motivos para se preocupar e mesmo tentando falar serio foi claro percebe a preocupação em sua voz e em seu olhar, não porque o conheço o muito tempo, e sim porque essas características estão presentes em todos nos, menos um.

-Não é necessário Gibbs, eu sei me proteger. –Ziva falou com um tom impaciente, e não era de se esperar menos. Nosso chefe havia a proibido de fazer qualquer coisa alem fica quieta, desta forma enquanto todos nos trabalhávamos ela observava do sofá por ser uma "quase" vitima.

-Não lembro ter dito que isso era uma discussão. –Gibbs contradisse deixando claro que a batalha já havia sido ganha. Ziva revirou os olhos em forma de protesto, mas aceitou sua condição e fiquei agradecido por o chefe ter esse poder sobre ela.

-Chefe terminei, pelo que vi ocorreu como Tony e Ziva disseram. –McGee falou se juntado a nós na sala e antes de Gibbs o interroga ele adiantou as respostas. –Porém fiz alguns cálculos e suspeito que o tiro tenha vindo do prédio da frente. Provavelmente da cobertura.

O mesmo lampejo de temor que passou nos olhos dos presentes passou pelo meu, mas ainda sim não pelo de Ziva. Lembranças passadas invadiram minha mente, tentei as tirar de mim voltando a me concentra no que mais importa. Porem a sensação de Dejá Vu continuou a me importunar.

-Deveríamos continuar com isso amanhã, vocês estão exaustos. –Ziva proferiu indiferente a nova noticia. Gibbs a olhou pronto para responder quando hesitou e virou seu olhar para nós suspirando, ela estava certa.

-E acordaríamos com você morta, não desta vez Ziva, vamos continuar até pegar quem lhe quer fazer mal.

Desta vez todos compartilharam a mesma reação de surpresa ao ouvi as palavras de McGee. O olhei surpreendido com o que tinha dito, pois mesmo tento a mesma opinião não esperava que o novato tomasse tal atitude a deixando clara e falando por todos nos.

-McGee está certo Ziva, vamos continua ate o fim e não tente mais mudar isso. –Falei sorrindo para provoca-lá.

-Eu só não acho certo vocês se desgastarem depois de sair de uma grande investigação por causa disso, eu sei me cuidar não é a primeira vez que tentaram me matar e nem será a ultima.

-E eu não acho certo você reclama enquanto queremos te proteger David! –Gibbs gritou batendo sua mão no sofá bem na frente do rosto de Ziva que finamente deixou transparecer o medo. –Vamos voltar para a base, você ficara no NCIS, Dinozzo fará vigilância, estamos de acordo?

Ziva fez que sim e Gibbs deu-se por satisfeito e em seguida olhou para mim que cumpriu suas ordens ditas com um olhar.

-Vou pegar minhas coisas e já estou indo. –Ela disse indo para seu quarto.

-Dinozzo não tire o olho dela.

-Eu não vou. –Respondi vendo seu olhar de agradecimento antes de enviar ordens a McGee. E com certeza não irei deixá-la longe de mim.

O NCIS de fato tem vários rostos, ao dia é tomado por um barulho típico de teclas sendo batidas, vozes que gritam ordens, telefonemas para mandados e em alguns casos uma discussão sobre decisões. Porém à noite o cenário é oposto, o silencio é que predomina deixando o local com um ar mais sombrio.

-Bater o pé não vai adiantar de nada. –Resmunguei quebrando o silencio que se instalará dês que havíamos chegados à base.

-Eu devia ajudar. –Ziva me disse batendo o pé contra o chão do necrotério mais forte. –E não ficar em um lugar cheio de corpos, parada sem fazer nada.

-É o único lugar que não tem janelas e você podia esta dormindo. –Disse mesmo sabendo que não era uma boa idéia. Mas era evidente em sua expressão o cansaço e estresse dos acontecimentos recentes.

-Podemos pelo menos ver se Gibbs achou algo? –Ela me perguntou suplicando e eu ri.

-Ziva eu tenho ordens para não lhe deixar sair, porque acha que vou descumprir? –Perguntei ainda rindo e ela fez o mesmo ao me olhar com uma expressão clara de provocação.

-Porque posso te derruba no chão antes que perceba que me levantei. –Ela me respondeu sorrindo com a brincadeira de um jeito que fez meu corpo se arder por dentro.

-Você não faria isso. –Retruquei enquanto ela se levantou e veio andando vagarosamente ate mim.

-Porque tem tanta certeza? –Ela perguntou agora a minha frente com seus olhos de cor castanhos escuros que passam a sensação de perigo vidrados nos meus, e se não fosse pela diferença de altura nossos rostos estariam colados.

-Porque se fizer isso vai magoar Gibbs. –Respondi sabendo que suas palavras a afetaram mesmo tentando provar o contrario. –Ela só quer sua segurança, porque não aceita?

-Sabe quantas pessoas deu motivos para me matar? Muitas Tony, eu lhe garanto que todas elas são perigosas. Vocês estão correndo perigo e eu não quero isso.

-É você que querem matar, você é a que mais corre perigo se ficar lá fora e além de arrisca nossas vidas. –Falei calmamente ouvindo o suspiro de Ziva que se afastou de mim e voltou a sentar eu seu canto.

–Não queremos te perde Ziva. –_Não como perdemos a Kate,_ pensei, mas não disse.

-Eu sei, mas não gosto de ficar parada e muito menos de não ter a razão. –Ela falou sorrindo no final, retribui o gesto e resolvi sentar a seu lado.

-Ziva David admitindo o erro, é algo inédito. –Falei brincando colocando dramatização em minhas palavras.

-Acredite se fosse alguém tempo atrás você estaria aqui sozinho e eu desobedeceria Gibbs.

-Não tenho certeza, ate os mais bem treinados pelo Mossad temem a Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ele causa essa impressão.

-Fala por experiência própria? –Ela perguntou e nos rimos, como se nada estivesse acontecendo alem das brincadeiras, nada alem de nos dois.

E como se lesse meus pensamentos Ziva apoiou sua cabeça no meu ombro e entrelaçou seu braço ao meu.

-Descanse. –Disse quase em um sussurro. –Quando tivermos noticias eu te chamo.

-Promete?

-Prometo.

-Você é um bom parceiro Tony. –Ela me disse com a voz fraca. Não respondi, simplesmente não soube o que disser e não foi preciso já que em questão de poucos minutos ela dormia tranquilamente.

Sorri vendo seu rosto sereno se distanciando de todas as perturbações que a incomodavam, sorri ao ver a mulher guerreira finalmente se entrar a suas limitações e acima de tudo sorri ao senti-la perto de mim.

As coincidências existem, existem porque provam que todas as escolhas que tomamos dão origem a conseqüências que entrelaçam os fatos deixando claro que a verdade sempre prevalece. O que não pode ser feito é ignorar o que houve com a difícil esperança que o tempo resolva o que esta pendente e mesmo que faça isso irá, mais cedo ou mais tarde, cair na realidade que o tempo tem uma grande função: Fazer das coincidências cruéis sua bola de neve indomável.

E cada uma tem a sua, só que de tamanhos e formas diferentes, e a única coisa que nos resta fazer quando chegamos ao estopim é enfrentar, não com a cabeça erguida, não somos obrigados a ser tão forte, e sim com verdade e coragem, sem esquecer que ninguém nunca está sozinho, pois se quisermos sempre teremos a batida dos nossos corações e eles falam mais alto do que qualquer palavra.

E é este som que predominou durante todo tempo em que minha parceira dormia. O som de nossos corações. O dela que batia calmamente sem pressa para cumprir sua função, o meu acelerado por conta dos pensamentos que torturavam minha mente. Pensamentos estes que por mais que tentasse afastá-los continuaram a me fazer cada vez mais me angustia com suposições.

A maior delas era que a historia se repetisse. Que outra pessoa do qual tenho que confiar minha vida para trabalhar fosse tirada de mim sem poder fazer nada contra isso, a não ser me afundar em mim mesmo e olhar durante diversas horas uma mesa vazia.

-Ziva não é Kate. –Disse para mim mesmo em outra tentativa de voltar para o que realmente interessa: Proteger Ziva.

De repente, e para meu alivio mental, Ziva murmurou palavras que não compreendi e pareceu esta acordando, porém me enganei.

-Não! –O grito de Ziva provou meu erro. Sua cabeça ainda no meu ombro virava de um lado para o outro e se não a colocasse deitada no chão teria caindo. –Não!

O novo protesto veio acompanhado de seus braços que lutavam contra o ar, suas pernas se fecharam e seu corpo estremeceu como se alguma força tivesse agindo sobre ele.

-Ziva. –A chamei mais outro grito abafou minha voz, desta vez senti a dor em seu protesto que me congelou por segundos. –Ziva!

Sem me ouvi percebi que lagrimas fugiam de seus olhos, seu corpo se debateu com mais força contra o chão e os gritos ficaram mais altos. E em um ato de desespero toquei em seu ombro, porém meu toque se a deixou mais nervosa e seria atingido se não segurasse suas mãos.

-Ziva acorde eu estou aqui... Estou te protegendo. –Falei suplicando em seu ouvido e deixando que meus lábios encostassem em seus rosto e sentissem o gosto salgado de suas lagrimas.

-Acorde Ziva, eu estou aqui. –Insistir percebendo que seu corpo não lutava mais contra o meu.

-Tony? –Minha parceira perguntou e para meu maior alivio abriu os olhos onde era claro se ver a confusão. -Isso não aconteceu. Você esta bem?

-Levando em conta que quase foi atingindo por um golpe ninja, sim. –Falei brincando para tranqüilizá-la, então me levantei a deixando livre.

-Desculpa, você não precisava ver isso. –Ela falou rapidamente se sentando e colocando de volta sua mascara de ninja.

-O que foi isso Ziva? –Perguntei me colocando a sua frente. –E não me diga que não foi só um pesadelo.

-O que você quer que eu diga Tony? Foi exatamente isso, apenas isso. –Ela respondeu segurando suas mãos que tremiam.

-Somália? –Perguntei tomando suas mãos nas minhas, em seu olhar vi o horror quando ouviu o que tinha dito e com minha resposta resolvi não a pressionar. –Tudo bem, tirando o fato que alguém ainda que te matar, você esta segura.

-Não conte para ninguém Tony. –Ela implorou.

-Gibbs sabe?

-Sabe. –Ela respondeu sinceramente e antes que tentasse fingir que nada aconteceu a tomei em meus braços a abraçando e para meu espanto ela não me impediu e deixou que novas lagrimas a tomassem.

-Eu vou cuidar de você Ziva, não vou te abandonar. –Falei sentindo o peso de minhas palavras e pressionando com mais força seu corpo contra o meu. E antes que pudesse pensar claramente levantei seu rosto molhado novamente por lagrimas e suo e tomei seus lábios nos meus.

Apesar da atitude repentina ela devolveu o gesto e uma onda de calor percorreu meu corpo sentindo um gosto já conhecido e guardado por anos em minha memória. Seu corpo antes assustado se entregou ao meu me pressionado contra o chão.

-Tony... –Sua boca proferiu quando foi em busca de ar, mas o que fosse disser foi interrompido pelo som da porta abrindo que fez seu reflexo se afastarem de mim totalmente tomado pelo momento.

-Temos um suspeito. –Gibbs disse e antes que pudesse fórmula alguma explicação as portas se fecharam anunciando sua saída.

Sem disser nada Ziva o seguiu e novamente me vi sozinhos com meus pensamentos, só que desta vez eles não estavam repletos de angustias, medos ou perguntas. E sim de felicidade juntamente como eu.

**Marcharme ha sido toda una experiencia**

_Caminhei o que tem sido toda uma experiência_

**Y ya lo sé**

_E eu sei_

**Yo jamás dejé de quererte a ti**

_Eu jamais deveria te querer_

**Yo jamás pude negarmi a ti**

_Eu jamais pude me negar para ti_

**Jamás abandoné**

_Jamais abandonarei_


	4. Chapter 4

O silencio de fato é algo curioso para se analisar, afinal nem sempre ele significa o ato de ignorar uma pergunta, a resposta que jamais foi dita ou, a coragem retida pelo medo de proferir as palavras engasgadas e extremamente verdadeiras.

Ás vezes não disser nada é gritar para o mundo a resposta trancada a sete chaves. O ato do silencio também é tão esclarecedor como o barulho de letras juntas, e a simples atitude de não responder algo é admitir que a opção que mais lhe assusta é a correta.

Por isso nem sempre devemos pensar nas palavras certas, pois pode acontecer de as melhores respostas não as conterem. Porém as conseqüências de não disser são piores do que as de proferir sons, pois uma coisa é se arrepender de ter deixado claro pensamentos, outra é lamentar aquilo que nunca foi dito para reforça uma verdade que o silencio não foi capaz de exaltar e está é a culpa dentro de nossos pensamentos, que nos consume á todo momento.

E é neste pensamento que me confunde cada vez mais que relembro do acontecido há poucos minutos enquanto em uma coragem repentina me dirijo onde todos estão reunidos.

-O que o McGrek descobriu dês vez? –Perguntei usando o máximo de sarcasmo que pude, mas minha resposta foi duas pessoas fingindo não me ver e uma revirando os olhos.

-Que bom que se juntou a nos Dinozzo. –Gibbs disse e fez sinal para McGee voltar a trabalhar e ele sem perde tempo começou a digitar no computador de Abby que por motivo de segurança estava sendo protegida por outra equipe.

-Usando câmeras de segurança da casa de Ziva eu tracei casa expressão facial que passou pelo seu andar ou na frente do prédio e...

-Vá direto ao ponto, não é possível que fique tagalerando coisas de nerd até quando querem matar Zi. –Disse mais uma vez tentando alivia o clima, mas logo senti que ele piorou quando percebi que tinha chamado minha parceira pelo seu apelido depois de meu chefe nos ter visto em uma cena um pouco constrangedora.

-Resumindo, nosso suspeito que... Morreu tinha um irmão e ele tentou matar a Ziva.

-É o cara da pizza! –Exclamei reconhecendo seu rosto que apareceu na tela e no mesmo instante sentir raiva por não ter pensado antes na possibilidade de ele ser um suspeito.

-Com a digital dele que recolhi na campanhia descobrir que existem cinco casos de violência contra mulher e três assassinatos em todo o estado.

-É de família. –Gibbs disse perguntando em seguida: -Pode rastreá-lo?

-Já tentei, parece esta fora do ar, mas estou "fiscalizando" a área perto do prédio vou saber se ele tentar algo.

-Então não preciso mais ficar confinada? –Ziva perguntou com uma leve animação, McGee sorriu e eu também, dentre todas as preocupações sua maior era onde teria que ficar.

-Todos vão continuar no prédio e juntos. –Nosso chefe disse reforçado o que já sabíamos. –Vance já foi informado, mas preferir que deixasse tudo em nossas mãos.

-Assim não o afastamos e podemos pega-lo, estamos em maioria. –Minha parceira disse e pela primeira vez que chegamos sorriu se animando com a situação, e mesmo sabendo que esta não é muito animadora compartilhei a mesma felicidade. Afinal dentre todos os acontecimentos das ultimas horas, tê-la visto se sentir mal pelo que fez e as conseqüências, um momento simples como este é mais do que merecedor, para ela e para mim.

-Ei chefe aonde você vai? –McGee perguntou e eu me virei a Gibbs que saia do laboratório.

-Pegar café.

-Você disse que tínhamos que ficar juntos. –Falei e então ele se virou e me encarou, em seu olhar não havia raiva ou desprezo, apenas uma coisa que quase me fez recuar: Decepção.

-Está é sua espacialidade não minha. –Suas palavras foram frias e diretas e por mais que tentei não deixar transparecer minha reação, sei que no meu rosto podia ver a surpresa do que me foi dirigido e como reação raiva.

-Você não tem esse direito. –Falei sem ao menos pensar em soar menos ameaçador, mas a raiva pareceu explodir em minhas palavras e consciência. Sentir o olhar de Ziva sobre mim, mais minha visão estava apenas focada em meu chefe, melhor, meu pai.

-Enquanto eu for o chefe vocês obedeceram minhas regras. –Ele respondeu me dando as costas.

-Tony, não. –Ziva me disse e engolir meu orgulho. Não era momento para a equipe está brigada, muito menos com o chefe. –Eu vou falar com ele.

-Temos que ficar juntos. –Disse e pela primeira vez depois do que tinha acontecido na autopsia nos olhamos os olhos e esse simples gesto foi o suficiente para acender uma chama dentro de mim e tudo que mais quis foi repetir a mesma atitude anterior.

-Não estamos juntos de qualquer forma. Gibbs está lá sozinho, não vou permitir isso. -Sua voz foi calma e decisiva e mesmo sabendo que como parceiro não devo deixá-la ir concordo me entregando a uma luta perdida.

-Você concorda com ele? –Perguntei antes de vê-la atravessa a porta e sumi da minha vista.

-Não sei, todos nos precisamos pensar muito antes de fazer qualquer acusação, aprendi isso da maneira mais difícil, acredite em mim não é o momento certo. –E com essas palavras ela deixou o laboratório.

-Porque eu acho que perdi alguma coisa?

-Porque você perdeu Tim. –Respondi dando de ombros. –E parece que eu também.

Minutos se passaram e logo pareciam horas, a madrugada embasava as janelas do local indicando que o frio só aumentava. A cada segundo minha mãe repetia a mesma função de aciona e retrair minha arma.

Ao meu lado McGee roncava provando que Ziva não era a única barulhenta da equipe...

Zi... Dês que ela havia sido não tínhamos qualquer sinal do que estava fazendo, Gibbs também não retornara e a única coisa que me acalmava é saber que ele esta com toda certeza cuidando dela.

A todo o momento pensei nas palavras de minha parceira e repassei todas minhas atitudes que nos levaram a mais problemas. É verdade que agi por impulso, mas não me arrependo de absolutamente nada, e jamais irei lamentar sentir seus lábios com o desejo puro e verdadeiro que querer tocá-los, de ter seu corpo contra o meu provado não só o quando sempre o quis, mas como também sempre o admirei.

Porém esse jogo não é de apenas um jogar, é necessário dois para que se lance os dados, e parece que eu sou o único que quer brincar.

-Você também não esta ajudando em nada. –Resmunguei para Tim que continuou imerso em seus sonhos, mas logo despertou e assim como eu já estava de pé quando um barulho de tiro foi ouvido.

-O que aconteceu? –Ele perguntou e eu não esperei uma resposta, parti em direção as escadas e segundos depois o ouvi me seguindo.

Minha mente só gritava o pior para meus pensamentos, e por mais que meu corpo se esforçasse até o limite para impedir o que não havia encontrado, ela não parava de trabalhar aumentando ainda mais a preocupação que tomava meu corpo juntamente com o medo.

-Gibbs! –Gritei em um ato desesperado por esperança, porém meu grito não obteve respostas, a não ser das minhas pernas que a cada segundo do momento que parecia passar em câmera lenta por meus olhos.

Ouvi Tim atrás de mim seguindo meus movimentos e se provavelmente com o mesmo pensamento. E ignorando os piores temores subimos as escadas que no meio da noite não só retratavam um cenário assombroso como também ameaçador. Mas graças ao calor do momento, treinamento e algo que conheço como proteção, chegamos ao andar de cima do prédio, lugar do qual entro todos os dias e pela primeira vez o vejo como um possível pesadelo.

-Abaixem! –Meu chefe gritou e eu obedeci satisfeito por poder fazer isso mais uma vez.

-Onde ele está? –McGee perguntou quando outro tiro foi lançado contra nós, mas a única coisa que procurei neste mini cenário de guerra foi minha parceira que parecia fazer o mesmo quando seu olhar cruzou com o meu.

Vendo seus olhos vidrados nos meus uma onde de alivio percorreu animadamente meu corpo e como se em tudo momento dês do inicio da ação não tivesse respirado, suspirei de alivio, porém o que deveria ser um gesto libertador se transformou em um gemido de dor quando sentir uma dor em meu ombro que pareceu queimar minha pele.

-Tony! –Ouvi a única voz feminina presente gritar em desespero, quase sorri pensando que _ela_ estava preocupada comigo, mas a única coisa que conseguir foi uma careta quando sentir um líquido quente escorrendo pelo meu corpo. Sangue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Que jamás te dejé de pensar**

_Que jamais deixo de pensar em ti_

**Té daré más de lo que hay que dar**

_Te darei mais do que há para dar_

**Yo ahora se**

_Eu agora sei_

**Sin duda cuanta fantasía**

_Sem duvidas quanto à fantasia_

Fechei os olhos respirando fundo, tentei concentrar minha mente no barulho ao meu redor, porém este não é mais acolhedor do que a dor que sinto me invadir. Perto do onde estou posso ouvi nitidamente Gibbs gritando ordens com a raiva clara em suas palavras, provavelmente os agentes os obedecem temendo o pior, é fácil ter medo dele, difícil mesmo é entendê-lo.

Junto a seus gritos esta o barulho constante da movimentação de pessoas pelo prédio, do lado de fora sirenes anunciam o cenário que nos encontramos, não só mais um caso ou um trabalho noturno, o ritmo que todos se estão exalta o que parece ser uma ilusão. Mas não é, e dor que agora sinto prova, o NCIS foi atacado.

-Fique quieto Tony. –Ziva resmungou me fazendo abrir os olhos novamente e ver exatamente o que imaginei.

-É fácil fala quando não se esta com uma bala presa no seu ombro. –Respondi ironicamente e tentando sorri, péssima hora, minha resposta foi um soco em meu braço não machucado. –Isso não vai me ajuda.

-Mas vai te manter calado. –Ela respondeu calmamente voltando sua atenção para Duck que com um pinça que havia pego na autópsia tentava tira a bala alojada no meu ombro.

-Estou quase lá Anthony, não se preocupe você não fica bem, não foi profundo.

-É assim que se tranqüiliza alguém Zi-Veeh. –Disse brincando com seu nome, e antes que recebesse outra agressão senti novamente uma onde de dor invadir meu corpo e a sensação de meu ombro sendo queimado.

-Só falta da o ponto e enfaixar, você sobrevive. –Minha parceira disse colocando sua mão sobre a minha fechada em uma tentativa de impedir qualquer grito. Sua voz continuou controlada, mas pude ver que sua expressão delatava o contrario.

-Você está bem? –Perguntei vendo que seu olhar tentava desviar do meu.

-Não fui eu que levei um tiro Tony, não sofri nada, como você mesmo disse.

-Você sabe que não estou falando nesse sentido.

-Você sabe que eu entendi e sabe que não vou te responder como quer. –Ela contra atacou e antes que pudesse segura-la sua mão deixou a minha assim como sua presença que se distanciou a cada passo.

-Não fique sentido Anthony, ela vai fala quando estiver pronta. –Duck me disse acompanhando meu olhar para ela.

-Da ultima vez que alguém me disse isso e a deixei ir tive que ir ate a Somália.

-Não se preocupe com isso, não precisara buscá-la em lugar nenhum.

-Porque tem tanta certeza?

-Porque não precisamos ir atrás do que já conquistamos.

-O que quer disser com isso? –Perguntei a Duck que apenas sorriu e se afastou de mim levando suas coisas consigo. Sem minha resposta levantei da cadeira de McGee e andei de direção ao meu chefe. –Gibbs.

-Porque não com os paramédicos? –Ele me perguntou desligando seu celular, provavelmente falando com o diretor.

-Prefiro o Duck, conseguiram achar-lo?

-Ainda não, estão todos atrás dele. –Ele me respondeu deixando seu olhar vagar rapidamente pelo vidro quebrado pelos tiros. –McGee e eu vamos trabalhar a noite todo para achar esse infeliz, Vance esta a caminho temos que acalma a imprensa.

-E quanto a Ziva?

-Vai pra casa querendo ou não. –Ele disse já sabendo da teimosia de sua agente que com certeza vai fazer de tudo para ficar trabalhando.

-Ela não estará segura lá.

-Ele chegou ate aqui Dinozzo, o que quer que eu faça? Tranque-a? Ela pode não demonstrar, mas esta abalada, o melhor é ela descansa nem que para isso coloque todo o NCIS cercando seu prédio.

Em suas palavras senti a preocupação misturada com a raiva de não poder fazer muita coisa e o compreendo. Apesar não ser bom ele tem razão, se alcançaram minha parceira ate o aqui significa que ela não estará totalmente segura em qualquer lugar, alem do mais com o caos que todos se encontram não será fácil move-la.

-Além do mais você vai ficar com ela até tudo isso acaba, não me interessa o quanto ela reclame quero ela longe das janelas e acima de tudo longe daqui.

-Você quer que fiquemos juntos? –Perguntei espantado e confuso com sua declaração, afinal momentos antes tinha deixado claro que não estava nem um pouco feliz com o que vira.

-Quero Ziva segura, você não pode fazer muito machucado alem que ela te ouve, é melhor ter companhia.

-Mas...

-Dinozzo você quer ou não proteger Ziva? –Meu chefe me perguntou cortando o que iria dizer, em seus olhos vi a confusão que se encontrava, ele não tinha aceitado o acontecido e provavelmente não me quer tocando em Ziva novamente, mas estava disposto a arrisca o que quer impedir para vê-la bem.

Diante disse entendi finalmente o que Zi quis me disser no laboratório, antes de mergulha em algo precisava analisa a situação que em nosso caso não é boa, mas sei que ela jamais vai querer decepcionar Gibbs, não por causa da regra 12 e sim pelo fato de não querer magoa alguém que faria tudo para mantê-la bem.

-Ela esta dividida. –Gibbs proferiu como se pudesse ler exatamente o que estava pensando, às vezes penso que Abby tem razão, ele tem poderes telepáticos. –Cuide dela Dinozzo.

-Só isso? Sem discursos da regra 12? –Gibbs apenas me olhou e sorriu antes e disser suas ultimas palavras do momento.

-Se não fizer isso direito eu acabo com você, entendeu?

-Perfeitamente. –Respondi quase em um sussurro quando vi minha parceira atrás de Gibbs com uma expressão pensativa.

-Então não vai adiantar insistir que estou bem e não preciso descansa não é? –Ela perguntou forçando um sorriso no rosto.

-Não. –Gibbs lhe respondeu voltando sua atenção para sua agente que suspirou percebendo a derrota clara.

-E se eu disser que não preciso de uma baba?

-Não vai adianta Ziva, e sim vou colocar agentes cercando seu apartamento, mas alguma coisa?

-Já estou indo, mas me promete me ligar quando tiver noticias?

-Prometo, agora vá. –Ele disse beijando o topo de sua cabeça, as palavras calmas e o gesto carinhoso pareciam passar para Ziva a tranqüilidade e confiança que precisa, como uma promessa de que tudo vai acabar, de que tudo ficara bem. E neste instante em que ele a deixou e seus olhos encontraram o meu pude perceber porque Gibbs havia mudado de idéia em relação ao que sinto por ela.

Ziva jamais poderá escolher entre a confiança de Gibbs e o que temos guardado durante anos. Não poderá pois sabe que ambos fazem parte do que ela conquistou, ambos fazem parte de sua vida. Posso entender, pois assim como não consigo me ver em outro lugar sem ser o NCIS e a família que tenho aqui, também não posso viver sem ela.

-Vamos? –Fiz que sim e a segui até o elevador que fechou suas portas antes de o silencio domina o ambiente. Meu olhar não conseguir se desvia do dela que mirava o chão.

-Apesar de não me responder como quero, seus gestos dizem mais que suas palavras. –Disse e então ela se virou para me olhar com uma expressão curiosa.

-Então você sabe ler meus gestos?

-Sou o agente de campo sênior mais especial que existe. –Disse e vi seu sorriso tomar conta de seu rosto. -E o mais importante...

-O que? –Ela perguntou curiosa e dando uma passo para ficar mais perto, como sempre estávamos tentando se despreocupar com as brincadeiras, mesmo sabendo que elas são muito mais do que um breve divertimento.

-Sou seu parceiro. –A respondi fazendo com que minha mão encostasse na sua, não como objetivo só de tocá-la novamente ou enfatiza a verdade, mas sim para mostrá-la em um gesto simples que sempre estarei ao seu lado, pois é isso o que parceiro fazem.

**Demanda el alejarse**

_Procura afastar-se_

**Sólo vuelves si te vas un día**

_Só volto se te ver um dia_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**De nuevo yo (de nuevo yo)**

_Novamente, eu (Eu de novo)_

**De nuevo tú (de nuevo tú)**

_Novamente você (você de novo)_

Nunca sabemos onde podemos estar, mesmo que se planeje um roteiro ou se siga uma rotina, não estamos imunes ao que a vida quer nos oferecer em certos momentos. Talvez não estejamos prontos para esta oferenda, mas o que vier pode nos prepara para uma surpresa futura.

Engraçado em pensar nisso, porque nunca foi o do tipo que acreditou que tudo acontece por um motivo, que o destino já esta traçado ou que pudemos fazer nosso próprio caminho. Preferir levar o que acontecia a mim como simples fatos que precisam ser superados, no fundo acho que tinha medo de ir tão longe a meus pensamentos e não gosta do que concluir, era simplesmente mais fácil ir levando a vida sem se preocupa com o amanhã. Mas apenas era, porque quando se tem algo que vale a pena lutar e se sacrificar o amanhã passar a ser a maior preocupação do hoje.

Eu achei meu algo, minha família. Sou o típico clichê que é solitário em casa e faz do trabalho e as pessoas que lá reside sua casa alternativa, onde cada uma delas se torna um membro familiar que nunca teve ou que perdeu. Trágico? Talvez para os que vêem de fora, porém para os de dentro, como eu, é que nós faz nunca se cansar de levantar a cada queda.

Ou talvez seja realmente trágico, minha única família que me restou é meu pai e eu nunca sei onde está, trabalho no mesmo lugar a dez anos e com as mesmas pessoas, estou solteiro, meus relacionamentos nunca acabam bem, preencho meu tempo livre com filmes e pizzas, a garota que eu gosto é a minha parceira e ficar com ela é a mesmo que decepcionar a única pessoas que nos últimos anos posso chamar de pai.

Parabéns Dinozzo, está é a sua vida, e sabe a melhor parte? Eu não trocaria ela por nada.

-Você deveria dormi. –Olhei para quem me dirigia às palavras e deixei meus pensamentos para trás. Ziva segurava um travesseiro com um lençol e tentava não deixar transparecer o cansaço em sua expressão.

-Eu que deveria te disser isso. -Lhe disse pegando as coisas de sua mão e arrumando no sofá, não pretendia dormi, a visão de quase a perde varias vezes em um mesmo dia me atormentava, mas achando que eu fosse descansar podia a fazer tentar dormi novamente.

-Sai da minha cama.

-Sua cama está no quarto. –Rebati ignorando seu olhar para mim, mas sorria, já sabia aonde ia nos levar.

-Tony eu falo serio sai do meu sofá agora.

-Agente David creio que você esqueceu que eu sou o agente especial e não recebo ordens de você. –Provoquei deitando no sofá vendo a raiva em seus olhos, sorri e ela contra atacou.

-Minha casa, minhas regras. –Falou empurrando minhas pernas e sentando ao meu lado, provavelmente estudando o melhor ângulo para me derruba totalmente no chão. –Você não fez tanta questão do sofá em Paris.

-Tinha planos mais interessantes em Paris. –Disse recordando de nossa missão e de nosso quarto com uma única cama de casal, percebi que Ziva fazia o mesmo. –Ainda tenho sua foto.

-De biquíni? Eu vou te mata Tony.

-Essa também, mas estava falando da que tirei em Paris.

-Vai usar contra mim também?

-Essa não. –Respondi e antes que ela pudesse me pergunta o porquê eu completei: - Esta é especial, e não é todo mundo que deve ter acesso ao especial.

-Especial? O que tem de especial na foto?-Ela perguntou curiosa relaxando mais no sofá. Não pretendia responder e a deixar ainda mais com vontade de saber o que buscava, mas só de vê-la mais calma e esquecendo do porque de estarmos juntos conversando normalmente decidir que deveria lhe contar, também com a esperança de que minha palavras fossem lhe ajuda a superar o que tinha acontecido.

-Você. –Respondi simplesmente como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, pelo menos para mim é.

-Não entendi. Eu? –Suspirei e lhe disse:

-Era nossa primeira missão juntos depois da Somália, só eu e você como se fosse comum. Mas não era, depois que você voltou tivemos que nos achar, nos perdoa pelo passado e fingindo que nada aconteceu. Mas naquele dia parecia que estava tudo como era antes, estávamos brincando, flertando e quando te vi sendo só você mesma alheia ao mundo eu vi o quando tínhamos mudado, mas isso me deixou feliz, porque eu vi que tínhamos voltados a nossa parceria e eu cheguei a acredita que nunca mais ia te perder.

-Tony... –Não a deixei continua e prosseguir com minha confusão.

-Você não tem idéia de como eu estava feliz, você estava do meu lado como esperei durando os três messes que estivemos longe, você estava viva e sorrindo, eu só queria registrar esse momento, mas a foto no fim não foi necessária porque todos os dias quando chego no trabalho e te vejo sinto a mesma felicidade. Cheguei a pensar que era porque já tinha perdido muitas pessoas, como a Kate, mas é diferente com você.

-Por quê?

-Essa é a parte difícil de falar. –Admitir, não ouse a olhar, as palavras que sempre temi, mas sempre lhe quis disser parecia se travar em minha garganta não porque tenho duvidas, disso jamais terei, mas o temor da rejeição me impede de seguir a diante.

-Tony. –Ziva me chamou, eu ignorei, mas senti sua mão em meu queixo me puxando gentilmente em direção ao seu olhar e se não fosse pela certeza de que estávamos seguros teria temido ao ver as lagrimas que escapavam de seus olhos.

-Ziva eu sin... –Sua mão em meus lábios não me deixaram continuar, mas suas palavras explicaram sua ação que me fez sorri por trás de sés dedos.

-Eu não sinto pelo que disse. E não sinto por isso.

Se mais alguma coisa deveria ter sido dirá ou explicada não havia mais tempo, porque nada mais podia ser proferido enquanto nossos lábios se juntavam dançando um só ritmo. O beijo foi diferente do que ocorreu no necrotério, lá estávamos tomados pelo calor do momento, sem qualquer consciência de nossos atos, mas agora era possível sentir a sincronia de nossas ações, a confirmação de todas nossas duvidas e a realização do que sonhávamos.

-Zi... –Murmurei quando nos separamos em busca de ar, sua mão ainda estava em meu rosto e era possível sentir o calor de sua pele sobre a minha em um toque tão singelo.

Queria me juntar a ela novamente e como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos assim Ziva fez, só que com mais intensidade do que antes, o calor parecia circula pelo meu corpo e toda minha consciência do porque de agentes cercando sua casa desapareceram de minha mente, tocá-la era a única coisa que conseguia pensar.

E desta forma o beijo se aprofundou, minha mão pousou em seu rosto em uma tentativa de lhe trazer para mais perto de mim, se possível. Antes que percebesse havia a deitado no sofá, que ironicamente os dois queriam ter posse, e ela não se após quando meus lábios escorregaram para sua nuca. De repente era como se as imagens de Paris tivessem tomado vida naquele momento.

-Pare. –Ziva sussurrou quando minhas mãos escorregaram para bainha de sua camisa e começaram a subi-la. –Não posso continuar.

-Por quê? –Perguntei sem raiva de sua decisão, mas apenas querendo entender.

-Você realmente quer assim? Tem mais de uma dezena de agentes lá fora porque um cara quer me matar, sinceramente ainda me sinto culpada e com raiva de mim e to cansada de sempre ser assim comigo, eu quero fazer as coisas direito Tony eu quero algo permanente, não quero te magoa, mas eu também não quero mais me machuca e quando tudo isso acaba sou eu que vou tentar seguir em frente.

-Você ainda não entendeu Zi? Você é a única para mim. –Disse tentando espanta todos seus temores, eu a entendia e ela tinha razão, não era o momento, mas haveria um, porque jamais vou deixar mais ninguém a tirar de mim.

-Mesmo que Gibbs se opunha?

-Eu uso meu charme. –Ela riu. –Não duvide de minha capacidade.

-Eu não duvido, mas não será necessário, ele aceitou.

-Como? –Perguntei surpreso com a revelação.

-Na verdade ele nunca foi necessariamente contra, ele só não ficou feliz de ter acontecido naquele momento, ele disse que agimos inconseqüentemente e se fosse só do momento? Poderia nos afetar, foi um risco grande não só para nos como para a equipe. Ele ficou decepcionado e com razão. –Eu concordei, mas perguntei:

-Isso não responde como ele pode apoiar agora.

-Ele só acha que não é o momento certo, mas como aconteceu devemos enfrentar e parar de tentar seguir em frente fingindo que esta tudo bem, ele só teme por nos Tony, ele teme que não estejamos prontos, você é o filho dele, ele só quer te proteger.

-De você?

-De nós. Eu aprendi com meus erros, eu amo o Gibbs como nunca amei meu pai, mas não vou deixar mais ninguém comandar minha vida independente quem for. Você pode bater de frente com Gibbs muitas vezes, porque vocês são iguais, você que me proteger, mas é você quem já machucou sem coração diversas vezes. Eu perdi pessoas é diferente. Gibbs só quer que tenhamos certeza, porque ele que te ver sorrindo e não fingindo um sorriso.

Não a questionei mais. Não havia pensado por este ângulo quando discutir com Gibbs, jamais pensaria.

-O que foi? –Ela perguntou me vendo imerso em minha própria confusão.

-É que... –Não conseguir explicar, ela sorriu, ela entendia.

-Venha temos que descansar, ainda estamos em um caso.

Resolvi a obedecer, não havia mais o que pensar, eu havia tomado minha decisão, Ziva tinha tomado a dela e Gibbs a dele. Não me sentia como se tudo estivesse em seu lugar, não estava, ainda havia muito a ser feito, não fazia idéia de como ia ser com Ziva quando o cretino que a queria pegar fosse detido, mas sabia o que ia fazer em diante, o que sempre fiz: Apenas viver esperando o próximo dia.

**Siempre evitándonos a oscuras**

_Sempre nos evitando no escuro_

**Y al final se ve la luz**

_E, finalmente, há luz_

**Se ve la luz**

_Se vê a luz_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**Yo jamás dejé de quererte a ti**

_Eu jamais deixei de te querer_

**Yo jamás pude negarmi a ti**

_Eu jamais pude me negar a você_

Dizem que os sonhos são memórias perdidas em nossa mente, podem ser de um passado distante ou de algo recente que pareceu nos passar despercebidos quando acordados, que nos fazem reviver pedaços de algo acontecido e por algum motivo queremos esquecer.

Acredita-se também que quando acordamos sem qualquer lembrança do sonho que tivemos, foi porque o sonho foi tão angustiante que nossa mente apaga para que quando acordamos só seja possível ver a escuridão. Mas esses pensamentos fazem parte da crença de cada um, ou o que melhor cabe para a pessoa acreditar.

Quanto a mim? Acredito que nossa mente reproduz o que queremos ver, mas não sabemos ou admitimos, pode ser algo bom ou ruim, depende da situação em que se vive, mas não são reproduzidos por acaso, nada dentro de nossas mentes são. Talvez seja esse ponto o problema de tantas interpretações: A mente humana, sem duvida a arma mais perigosa já criada.

Por isso que não gosto de psicólogos, pessoas que entendem e sabem manipular esta arma? Não me passam nem um pouco de segurança, sem duvidas prefiro ficar longe deles, assim como os advogados, mas estes porque geralmente dificultam meu trabalho.

A mente é um labirinto de entrada, mas sem saída, tentamos desvendar nossas mentes não por fascínio e sim por busca de justificativas a nossas ações que julgamos erradas depois que vêem as conseqüências. Já tentei isso, não deu certo, para mim o que funciona é agir, ao pensar eu perco tempo, e na maioria dos casos tempo é algo que nunca tenho.

E quando pareço ter sou despertado para realizar alguma ação.

-Senhor! –Uma voz masculina gritou com certo desespero, mas o que realmente me acordou foi às fortes batidas na porta. Abri os olhos e me levantei rapidamente, não faço idéia se dormi durando muito tempo, afinal meu corpo responde minhas ações sem qualquer desanimo.

-O que foi agora... –Murmurei me negando a imaginar como a situação podia ficar pior, mas não foi necessário me esforça muito, no mesmo segundo percebi como. –Ziva.

A chamei, mas não obtive qualquer resposta. A minha frente o sofá que compartilhávamos estava vazio, sem ao menos perceber meu coração batia acelerado enquanto corria para seu quarto também desabitado.

-Ziva! –Gritei abrindo a porta do banheiro. Vazio. As batidas na sala ficaram mais intensas e antes que fosse para lá ouvi a porta sendo arrombada. Três agentes entraram, um deles estava apoiado no parceiro e parecia estar tonto.

-Tem alguém ferido? –Perguntei antes que pudessem explicar algo, eu já sei o que aconteceu só preciso saber se o maldito tempo está ao meu favor.

-Não senhor. –Um deles respondeu e o que se se encostava ao outro acrescentou: -A agente David abriu a porta e perguntou se seu chefe tinha informado algo, disse que não e sem perceber estava no chão.

-Não sabemos como escapou, assim que ouvimos o barulho viemos e ele estava no chão, o socorremos e te chamamos, as outras unidades foram avisadas e estão a procurando. Ninguém viu absolutamente nada.

-Avisem ao Gibbs, quero todos indo para os bairros mais próximos, digam ao agente McGee tentar rastrear o carro dela pelas câmeras de segurança que vão em direção a cena do crime de hoje. –Ordenei ignorando as perguntas sobre onde ia e os pedidos de desculpas, eles podiam não saber como ela escapou por baixo dos narizes de dezenas de agente treinados pela marinha, mas eu sei, ela é Ziva David, minha ninja israelita.

Minha...Dizem que o amamos devemos deixar livres, se voltarem é porque nos pertencem senão nunca foi nosso. Mas não sou eu que vou ficar sentado esperando ela voltar por mais três messes, não, Ziva aprendeu com seus erros e eu também. Talvez ela não seja aquela destinada a preencher minha solidão pessoal, mas ela é algo que não pode negar nem fugir: Minha parceira.

Um simples fato que me faz agora entrar em meu carro e dar a partida. Não me preocupo em procurar seu carro nas redondezas, seu Cooper vermelho já esta longe, mesmo com o pouco tempo de partida, e me faz deseja verdadeiramente que ela dirigisse como uma pessoa comum. Mas não posso me enganar, Ziva David não é uma pessoa comum.

Se fosse eu não precisaria avançar todos os sinais vermelhos, não estaria segurando o volante com tanta força que marcará minhas mãos, não estaria me amaldiçoando por ouvi-la e principalmente não estaria temendo por sua vida.

-Droga Zi, o que você fez? –Murmurei sentindo o peso de minhas palavras e o calor de minhas lembranças.

_-Está um belo dia, não é? –Olhei para o homem em minha frente, confirmando se as palavras eram dirigidas a mim antes de responder._

_-Com certeza. –Disse, mas só depois que tirei meu olhar do chão e o levei até o céu azul, não pude ir muito longe por causa do sol forte que me pegou desprevenido. Realmente um lindo dia de verão, se não fosse por um porém, o verão já tinha passado, o que nos cobria agora era apenas uma enganação antes das tempestades de outono. _

_-E o que faz aqui em um final de semana? –Outra pergunta com outra resposta falsa._

_-Vim visitar uma amiga. –Disse simplesmente, minha falta de emoção nas palavras deixou claro que não estava muito a fim de conversa enquanto esperava a fila andar. Como podia responder perguntas se aquela que eu fazia a mim mesmo ainda não tinha resposta. O que eu estava fazendo aqui?_

_Talvez visitar uma conhecida seja mais adequado, ou quem sabe, arisca um pouco mais da sorte que tenho. Mas tudo isso são mais palavras que uso para me enganar, porque a verdade e tão clara quanto o céu que me cobre hoje que chega a ser assustador aceita-la. _

_-Identificação. –Um soldado pediu e eu entreguei meus documentos e distintivo do NCIS a ele sem perceber que a fila já tinha andado. Não havia tanta gente para visitar parentes ou amigos alojados no quartel da marinha, mas os poucos que havia tinham apenas o final de semana livre para suprir um à saudade que sentiam, e todos pareciam felizes por estarem ali, eu era o único que temia o que um encontro poderia me oferecer. _

_-Nome do parente. _

_-Amiga, Ziva David. –O corrigir, a palavra parceira quase escapou de meus lábios. –Ela me espera. _

_Menti, ele não pareceu notar e para minha sorte não mandou perguntarem a ela se eu estava realmente autorizado. Talvez não seja o único não muito feliz por me encontrar no alojamento afinal. _

_-Segundo andar, quarto 102, você tem duas horas antes do horário de visitar acabar. _

_-Obrigado. –Respondi e seguir suas instruções, pela primeira vez dês que tinha tomado a decisão de vê-la senti dentro de mim exaltação e pressa por bater a sua. Céus quem quero enganar, é o que mais desejo, vê-la, confirma que tudo que passei não foi um sonho, perceber que ela estava de volta, que estava viva e quem sabe, que tudo poderia voltar ao que era antes. _

_E com esta confiança bati na porta de seu quarto já pensando em mil coisas para lhe disser, para tentar resgatar o que foi deixado para três, para poder ver um sorriso. O único problema é que a porta não abriu. _

_-Por favor Zi... –Pedi baixo demais para que fosse ouvido através da porta._

_-O que está fazendo aqui Tony? –Suas palavras quase me fizeram sorri, quase, se não fosse pelo tom hostil e a porta que ainda não estava aberta. Ziva David estava ao meu lado com a chave de seu quarto na mão e me olhando como se fosse uma ameaça. _

_-Vim te ver. –Respondi simplesmente, as mil coisas que pensei em lhe falar se resumiram para nenhuma, mas essas três simples palavras respondiam minhas duvidas e as dela. _

_Afastei-me da porta dando espaço para ela abri-la, e quando se colocou a minha frente percebi que usava uma calça comprida e um casaco em um dia de sol escaldante e que tinha acabado de correr. De repente me lembrei das poucas marcas em seu corpo que vi na Somália, poucas porque a maioria parecia esta coberta por areia. _

_-Entre. –Aceitei o convite contente e a seguir para dentro do quarto. Ela fechou a porta e se se encostou à parede. –O que você quer?_

_-Te ver. –Repetir a resposta percebendo o quanto era pequeno o quarto, havia apenas uma cama com uma cômoda e nada mais, o que diminui a distancia entre nós, porém não me aproveitei deste fato._

_-Já me viu. –Ela contra disse ainda em sua postura rígida. _

_-Com você está?-Perguntei ignorando seu convite para sair, sua indiferença me machucava, não tínhamos nos falado dês do resgate, dês que ela me colocou uma arma em Israel sem ouvir o eu queria lhe disser, dês que ela nos abandonou e me abandonou. _

_-Ótima. _

_-Mentira, posso ver no seu olhar que esta mentindo. –Arrisquei a lhe disser, o que era verdade, mas Ziva David nunca foi boa em aceita a verdade._

_-O que você quer ouvi? _

_-A verdade. _

_-Eu estou bem. –Disse mentindo novamente, seu olhar desviava do meu não querendo ver a dor que sua tentativa de me enganar causava. _

_-Eu sou seu parceiro, não tem como mentir para mim Ziva. _

_-Não, você não é. –Doeu, suas palavras pareciam ter perfurado meu coração e por um breve momento não obtive qualquer reação, até que deixei ser dominado pela raiva e ignorei o porque de esta ali. _

_-Não sou seu parceiro? Por acaso você sabe o que significa parceria?! –Perguntei elevando a voz, ela não respondeu e eu continuei dando um passo a sua frente. –Parceria é quando duas pessoas confiam uma nas outras, quando elas são capazes de se comunicarem sem trocar palavras, quando agem juntas, quando elas abram mão de sua vida para outra!_

_-Tony... –Ela tentou me parar, mas já era tarde._

_-Eu fui lá por você! Eu quase morri por você! Como se atreve a disser que não sou seu parceiro?! Você não tem esse direito, você não tem o direito de mentir para mim! _

_-Pare! –Ela gritou mais alto que eu e só por isso me calei perdendo a respiração quando vi as lagrimas que fugiam de seus olhos, quando ouvi sua respiração ficar irregular e suas costas escorregarem pela parede ate ela se sentar ao chão. Desta vez não sabia como reagir, dias atrás a vi amarrada em uma cadeira, machucada e sem vontade de viver, mas agora ela parecia muito mais danificada, neste momento percebi que Ziva estava quebrada e senti medo. _

_Sem disser nada, me abaixei ao seu lado, agora era possível ouvir seu choro, tive receio de tocá-la. Pensei em disser que sentia muito, mas isso faria de mim o mentiroso, as palavras que proferir foram a verdade do momento, eu sei disso e ela também, mas então o que fazer quando ao seu lado esta despedaçada a mulher mais forte que já conheceu? _

_-Vá embora Tony. _

_-Não. –Lhe disse calmamente, sem levantar o rosto ela pediu novamente minha ida._

_-Vá._

_-Não vou te abandonar. –Falei e por um momento ela não disse mais nada e eu só fiquei ao seu lado até que suas lagrimas pareciam ter secado. Quando isso aconteceu acreditei que ia me pedir para sair, mas Ziva me surpreendeu com o novo rumo que nossa tentativa de conversa podia tomar._

_-É mais fácil. _

_-O que? –Perguntei confuso com sua declaração, ela levantou a cabeça olhando para um ponto perdido a sua frente antes de continuar._

_-Mentir, é mais fácil. Quando mais se repete uma mentira, mas perto da verdade ela chega, é como usar uma mascaram você mostra as pessoas o que elas querem ver, só você sabe quem realmente esta dentro dela. _

_-Mas se a pessoa quiser a verdade você da ela uma mentira. Eu te entendo, mas você não pode viver assim. –Claro que eu entendia, de certa forma todos nos já usamos mascaras, inclusive a mim, a única diferença que ela tem medo de tirar a dela. _

_-Eu sempre vivi assim, não é algo que possa mudar. _

_-Claro que pode. Ziva você esta recebendo uma segunda chance, sua oportunidade para mostra quem você é. _

_-Mas quem eu sou? -Não soube como responder, podia ter dito toda a historia que conhecia sobre ela, mas não cabia a mim lhe disser quem era, e sim o que era._

_-Minha parceira. –Disse sorrindo, pela primeira vez ela me olhou com seriedade, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados não tentavam mascarar o que sentia, não havia o que esconder e o que vi no olhar dela foi compreensão, ela não estava sozinha, nunca esteve._

_-Eu te devo desculpas._

_-Deixe para próxima. _

_-Quando vai ser? -Ela perguntou. _

_-Que tal no NCIS? –Arrisquei temendo ir à diante._

_-Ótima idéia. –Ela me respondeu e percebi que sua mente vagou na possibilidade de voltar, ainda tinha muito a ser decidido e a ser pensado. –Será você poderia não contar a ninguém? _

_Queria ter dito não, afinal não tinha o que esconder, o que presenciei não faz dela alguém fraco, pelo contrario, ela ter dado uma abertura para mim no estado em que se encontra mostra o quanto ela teve que ser forte para ultrapassar as barreiras que construiu dentro de si. Mas não podia exigir muito, um passo de cada vez é melhor que nada. _

_-Pode deixar. –A tranqüilizei e ela sorriu_

_-Obrigado Tony, por tudo. _

_-Sempre as ordens. _

_-Sempre fiel. –Ela disse em um sussurro mais para si mesmo do que para mim, depois se levantou e eu a seguir, não era o encontro que esperava, mas teve o resultado que eu queria, Ziva de volta. _

_-Eu vou voltar. –Falei indo em direção a porta, ela precisava de seu espaço para pensar, mas não estava partindo e deixei isso claro quando não pedi permissão para vê-la novamente. _

_-Eu sei, você sempre me encontra. _

Eu só espero que desta vez não te encontre tarde demais.

**Jamás abandoné**

_Jamais abandonei_


	8. Chapter 8

Parceria.

O dicionário define como a união de indivíduos para um objetivo em comum. Mas só em sua forma mais sintetizada. Tal união vai além de uma obrigação conjunta, afinal não existe parceria sem confiança e esta só o tempo concede, é necessário também o respeito, esse representa a base de qualquer parceria bem sucedida.

Não se pode ter um parceiro sem confiar nele, a pessoa com quem trabalhará terá que confia em você, este é o verdadeiro principio da parceria: Dois se tornam um.

Por isso se em algum momento seu parceiro decide se coloca em risco você também está em perigo, mas não um perigo físico e sim um decisivo para sua vida, pois você corre risco de perde aquele que em determinados momentos te completa. É com este exemplo que se pode ver a necessidade do respeito, sem ele pouco importa a decisão feita e sem confiança não haverá preocupação, neste caso ambos se perdem e comprova que jamais ouve a parceria.

É por esse motivo que agora freio bruscamente meu carro deixando marcas de pneus no asfalto em uma tentativa de lutar contra o tempo e de alguma forma impedir ou resgata aquele que foi designado parceiro? Parece que sim, parece a única explicação lógica do momento para que eu quebre protocolos de segurança e que pela primeira vez em um longo tempo reze por alguém.

Mas explicações e perguntas não ajudam, elas só embasam meus pensamentos que tentam ao máximo estar focado em minhas ações não planejadas, mas que seguiram meu comando a qualquer custo sem pensar em nenhuma conseqüência. Afinal a maior conseqüência é aquele que surge da inércia. E não é deste jeito que vou ficar, não quando abri a porta do meu veiculo segurando minha arma e indo em direção a cena do crime que estava horas atrás, inclusive com um Cooper vermelho estacionado por perto.

Tento segurar meu impulso de gritar o nome dela, minha mente já imagina sua resposta para que eu me tranqüilize, mas todo cuidado é pouco, não sei em que situação se encontra e não posso arriscá-la mais ainda do que ela própria já vez. Então com um pouco da calma que me resta dou passos apressados, porém silenciosos, até as escadas do fundo onde torço para a porta de acesso esta destrancada. A sorte finalmente parece me abençoar.

–Isso. –Sussurro para mim mesmo sem conter um pouco da alegria que sinto em segui a diante com meus passos cada vez mais apressados. Enquanto ando tento processa em minha mente o que fazer quando alcança o topo, não posso tira Ziva de lá se seu perseguidor já tiver a encontrado, caso isso aconteça terei que confiar nela e mergulha de cabeça, mais uma vez, em um de seus planos. Contanto que este não nos deixe prisioneiro em um deserto, não é algo difícil para se fazer.

Sigo com a arma na mão a espera de qualquer ameaça, pela experiência passada sei que falta pouco lances de escadas para finalmente chegar ao terraço e mesmo se não fosse por isso, agora posso ouvir vozes quebrando o silencio da noite, palavras que me fazem esquecer tudo que me ensinaram e correr, ignorando completamente a preocupação em ser ou não descoberto.

–Você matou o meu irmão! –Ouvi um homem disser, a raiva e angustia eram claramente reveladas em sua voz, espero Ziva responder,mas não consigo a ouvir. –E agora eu vou te matar!

–Ziva! –Gritei chegando à porta, tento girar a maçaneta e a abrir, a porta de aço de mexe, mas não abre, esta trancada. –Ziva!

–Tony fique onde está! –Ela me responde, mas o alivio em ouvi-la fortemente não dura quase nada, ela ainda esta em perigo. Ignoro minha vontade habitual de responde-la que não vou a deixar sozinha e miro a arma por onde quero passar. Atiro, ainda não abre.

Novamente outro tiro, mas congelo. Não veio da minha arma .

–Ziva! –A chamo de novo e não tenho uma resposta. Desta vez sou em que produzo o barulho que me assombra, finalmente a porta se abre e passo por ela o mais rápido que posso antes que minha mente já produza cenários do que temo a ver.

Mas antes que possa ver o que acontece uma mão segura meu braço e me puxa para uma direção qualquer, deixo me levar porque sei exatamente a quem pertence o toque. Agora sorrio verdadeiramente, pois independente dos tiros que continuou ouvindo sendo disparados, a razão de eu esta ali ainda existe.

–Fique aqui e não me atrapalhe. –Ziva fala quando joga nossos corpos no chão atrás de uma parede antes de ir na direção que estávamos, mas agora é minha vez de segura o outro. –Tony me solta.

–Não. –Respondo simplesmente me levantando. Passos vem em nossa direção e eu nos levo para a outra direção, um pouco mais longe do perigo que nos persegue. Mesmo contrariada ela me segue, nenhuma de nos está disposto a dar o braço a torce e já sabendo que nesse jogo ela me vence pergunto o mais baixo que posso:

–Qual o objetivo? –Olha me olha analisando minhas palavras até chega a meus olhos concedendo.

–Ele não pode morrer, temos que prende-lo. –Quero pergunta o porquê, ela percebe isso, pois desvia do meu olhar e se preocupa em não perde o movimento de quem quer pegar.

Como confiança, respeito e parceria resulta em entendimentos sei exatamente qual é minha resposta. Ziva não quer matar ninguém de novo, mas assim como eu quer proteção, não para si mesmo e sim para aqueles que têm como família. E apesar de não concorda do risco que estava sofrendo sozinha, e ainda sofre, aperto sua mão dando minha resposta à situação: Estou com ela.

–Vou da à volta, pego por trás. –Ela diz já se movimentando, ouço que ele se aproxima de nos, ainda com minha mão apertando a dela lhe seguro com mais força. -Tony eu preciso que me de cobertura, confia em mim.

Ainda relutante a solto, não temos como voltar atrás, sua estratégia a coloca em risco e sinto que este é maior do que imaginava quando a perco de vista sem a ver armada. Seria o momento que Ziva teria que fazer a pena seu apelido de ninja.

–Seus jogos não vão lhe ajuda em nada Agente David, eu vou ter minha vingança, eu vou fazer exatamente o que você fez com meu irmão.

–Não, não vai. –Respondo saindo da parede em que me protegia dos tiros, ele se vira para mim e tenta me acerta, corro para atrás de uma pilastra tento sua atenção total. Me arrisco a olhar e sinto a bala passando próximo de mim, meu olhar procura outra proteção, mas não encontra nada. Minha arma pesa em minha mão, se Ziva não agir logo terei que modificar seus planos.

E como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos ela luta se inicia atrás de mim. Saiu da pilastra e procuro uma mira o que é inútil, Ziva tenta o imobiliza, mas ele resiste e combate contra ela como se já tivesse esperando por isso e tenha se preparado. Não posso atira sem ter certeza que vou erra o alvo, me aproxima ia a atrapalhar então só me resta me posiciona e espera uma oportunidade.

Em segundo minha parceira consegue uma vantagem e prende o pescoço dele com o braço, ele ainda resisti e aproveito o pouco tempo que tenho e atiro em sua perna, com o vacilo por contra da dor ela o derruba no chão já pegando ao algemas e afastando a arma para longe.

–Ziva! –Viro para o lado e vejo Gibbs correr em nossa direção com a preocupação estampada em seu rosto, ambos olhamos para ele e eu tento disser que esta tudo bem ate que algo despedaça minha confirmação retida. Corro meu olhar para Ziva e fico sem saber o que fazer quando vejo uma faca perfura seu corpo nos segundos em que ela se distraiu.

Gibbs é mais rápido e se lança ao chão onde ela está imobilizando de vez o atacante, o sigo parando na frente dela.

–Zi...- Tenta a chamar, mais a única coisa que recebo de inicio é um olhar assustado. Seu sangue faz uma mancha ao redor de ferimento e se propaga por sua camisa, sem saber o que fazer fico olhando a cor branca que veste virar vermelho.

–McGee ambulância! –Gibbs ordena ao nosso colega que nem noto a presença, meu chefe controla a situação e a mim. –Tony e coloque encostada em você, não se mova Ziva você vai fica bem.

Faço o que ele me disse e me sento atrás dela antes e a puxar com cuidado até mim. Ela tenta disser algo e eu a impeço.

–Você vai fica bem. –Repito as palavras antes ditas por que parece o mais ideal, continuo a segurando tentando de alguma forma lhe passar segurança.

–Desculpa. –Ela diz com sua teimosia tentando disfarçar o medo perceptível em suas palavras.

–Pare. –Peço e prossigo enquanto ao meu redor escuto a movimentação. –Vamos sair dessa, nos sempre saímos lembra? Somos parceiros ninja, somos uma equipe e terá muito que se desculpar depois quando todo mundo tiver reunido.

Gibbs me olha e me incentiva a continua, o sangue agora mancha o chão e a sinto cada vez mais fraca em meus braços.

–Fique acordada Zi. –Peço.

–Depois de bombas, guerra e cativeiro vou se detida por uma faca. –Ela fala e logo depois respira profundamente.

–Não te dei permissão para morre Ziver! –Gibbs diz bruscamente e ela vira a cabeça em sua direção. –Eu não vou perder outra filha.

Não vejo sua reação, neste momento os paramédicos chegam e a tiram de meus braços.

–Vá com ela Tony. –Gibbs ordena.

–Tem certeza? –Pergunto, mesmo sendo o que mais quero no momento sei que ele sente a mesma vontade que eu.

–Vá. –Não me oponho e trato de segui-la.

A cada degrau não consigo ignora a culpa que se acumula dento de mim me dizendo que podia ter sido mais rápido, que fui fraco a tirar o olho dela, que sempre a deixo escapa de mim. E o medo que sentia em perdê-la novamente me toma por completo, agora mais real do que nunca foi mais real do que na Somália. Lá eu a vi emergi da morte, agora eu a vejo mergulhar até ela novamente.

Entro na ambulância, não me atrevo à pergunta como ela está, deixo que trabalhem enquanto fecho meus olhos e abro a minha mente. É só o que me resta a fazer além de espera.

Mas minha mente brinca novamente comigo, me faz ver o que nego: Ziva ferida. Me nego à aceita, não é assim que a imagino quando não esta comigo, não é desta forma que sorrio ao lembrar de seu rosto, não é pois Ziva David é o posto do que teve de demonstrar.

Ziva é forte, mas não como a maioria ver, ela não é fria, ela se protege. É alguém que já sofreu tanto, mais ainda tem forças para continuar a luta por sua sobrevivência. Ziva David é uma guerreira. É desta forma que me deixo levar até ela enquanto o veiculo cruza as ruas de DC, e é assim que vou vê-la novamente quanto todo esse pesadelo acaba.

É assim que encaro a situação, como um pesadelo que rompe nossos sonhos para desafiar nossa coragem. Mas todo pesadelo tem fim, assim como todo sonho, somos nós que construímos a realidade. A minha é Ziva, é vendo seu sorriso para cada provocação, sua persistência em cada missão, suas ameaças para cada brincadeira, seus beijos a cada toque e a felicidade em cada momento juntos.

E agora depende dela para que possamos continuar a construir tudo isso. Abro os olhos e sinto a ambulância parar, saiu logo atrás de Ziva que é levada a uma área do hospital da qual não me deixam entrar.

No amor o único medo que existe é perdê-lo, no medo o único amor que existe é ter alguém por temer perder.

O tempo pode ser tão cruel quanto o medo. Pois o tempo é capaz de aumentar esse medo. Cada batida do relógio só intensifica seu temor, sua espera por uma solução que se torna a cada segundo menos improvável. E é este o tempo que agora me castiga.

Não faço a idéia de o quanto ele já passou, eu só espero. Pessoas passam por mim apressadas para ver alguém ou devagar tentando adiar o mesmo um encontro não muito agradável. Sem aos extremos, nada que te conforte, só existem dois caminhos, talvez o terceiro seja o da espera e nele eu já me encontro.

Gibbs foi o único com que falei depois que deixei o local em que tudo aconteceu, o maldito estava preso e agora ele resolvia as questões com Vance, tenho certeza que este não esta nem um pouco feliz com o acontecido. Não importa, neste momento a única coisa que importa eu não posso alcançar.

–Senhor Dinozzo?

–Sou eu. –Respondo me levantando da cadeira tentando ler as expressões de uma enfermeira que me surgi.

–Me siga, por favor. –Ela diz sem qualquer expressão. Sigo seus passos tranqüilos de maneira nervosa.

–Ela esta bem? –Pergunto sem conseguir mais esperar, ela não me responde e apressa seus pés. Não inciso, não tenho mais forças de ir de encontro com ninguém.

Não demoramos muito e logo ela para em frente a uma porta fechada.

–Sua parceira teve um corte profundo e quase fatal, fizemos de tudo, mas ela terá que fica um tempo conosco.

–Posso vê-la?

–Pode, mas ela está dormindo, logo acordara.

Lanço-me no quarto sem querer mais nenhuma informação. E o que para alguns podia ser um choque, ver alguém que você se sacrificaria de uma forma tão vulnerável, para mim foi à maior alegria possível. Ela esta em minha frente e viva.

Sua pela parecia mais clara, provavelmente por conta do sangue que perdeu, seu cabelo estava solto por cima de seus ombros e se não fosse pelas agulhas em seu braços e aparelhos ligados eu diria que ela estava dormindo tranquilamente como se tivesse em seu quarto esperando um novo dia começa.

–Tony? –Uma voz fraca me tira de meus pensamentos e quando volto ao presente vejo um olhar confuso com a situação sobre mim.

–Oi. –Digo sem pensar ao algo melhor, percebo que ela tem perguntas e antes que as faça lhe respondo: -Você ta no hospital, mas não por muito tempo, ele te baleou e está preso.

–Gibbs estava lá... –Ela disse ainda com a voz fraca se lembrando do que tinha acontecido. –Ele esta bem?

–Está furioso com você, mas bem. –Digo sorrindo antes de acrescenta. –Acho que você vau levar aquele tapa na cabeça.

–Vou mesmo. –Ziva responde sorrindo e começa a me olhar a procura de qualquer ferimento. De fato ela nunca descansa. –Você também esta com raiva de mim.

–Não mais do que feliz por esta viva. –Digo me aproximando de sua cama, calmamente ponho minha mão de novo sobre a dela, porem dês vez é ela quem me aperta.

–Você estava lá por mim e agora está aqui. –Sua voz vacila, vejo as lagrimas em seus olhos lutando para cair, fico mais próximo de seu rosto e novamente com calma, por algum motivo temia a machuca, beijo levemente seus lábios sentindo a água escorrer por seu rosto.

–Eu nunca vou te abandonar. –Digo em um sussurro, mas percebo pelo aperto de seus braços sobre meu corpo que ela tinha ouvindo minhas sinceras palavras, já comprovadas por diversas ações deixadas no passado.

Passado esse que é recordado em minha memória por imagens que tanto nos assombrou, mas que agora me fazem sorrir, afinal lembranças não devem ser transformadas em pesadelos e sim em incentivos, se elas existem são para nos lembrar que estamos vivos e temos a oportunidade de esquecê-las trazendo para o nosso presente as memórias que gostaríamos de ter. São na verdade o lembrete de uma segunda chance.

E está é minha nova chance, não a segunda, pois já tive varias. A vida pode não ser muito agradável, mais quanto se trata de oportunidades para deixar o medo e obedecer por um momento à emoção ela vem me sendo bastante generosa. E é sentindo nos meus braços minha nova oportunidade percebi da resposta errada que deu a mim mesmo momentos atrás.

Todos esses anos não deixo minha vida de bandeja para o mundo pelas ações de Ziva porque ela é minha parceira. A proteção que temos provêem de nossa parceria, mas esta não é a causa de minhas ações, não é o motivo por eu segurar Ziva em meus braços e deixar que uma lagrima de felicidade corre dos meus olhos intensificando o meu alivio.

Não, esses laços, ações e promessas trocadas são conseqüências de algo muito maior chamado:

Amor.

Ves, yo soy así

Veja eu sou assim

Me has dicho "vuelve"

Me disse volte

Y ya estaba aquí

E já estava aqui


End file.
